It is known from the prior art that partitionings are formed by substantially panel-like components which are interconnected in a suitable manner. Such partitionings or room dividers are, for instance, used for shower partitions.
Since the panel-like components are relatively large panels, the bearing elements must exhibit sufficient stability for transmitting great forces, too. Furthermore, they must be designed such that they can be mounted and dismounted easily and permit adaptation to measuring (inaccuracies, etc.
EP-A1 581 140 already discloses a clamping element for panel material, especially glass panels. The clamping element comprises a spacer sleeve and an inner sleeve which are provided with two grooves arranged in parallel with each other, in which a pair of connection rods can be inserted. This design has been found to be disadvantageous insofar as the assembly of the bearing element requires a great deal of skill and adroitness, since a plurality of constructional elements have to be interconnected. Furthermore, the torsional stiffness of the whole bearing element is very small, since the inner sleeve and the spacer sleeve of adjacent bearing elements can be rotated in unimpeded fashion relative to one another, and it is only the pair of connection rods that connect relative to each other. Hence, this prior-art clamping element is suited neither for a rapid and safe assembly of large panel-like components nor for the transmission of major forces.